The present invention relates to a decorative device. More particularly, the invention relates to a decorative device for decorating a supporting surface.
Families often enjoy decorating the outer door to the house or apartment in which they live on the occasion of special holidays such as, for example, Christmas, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, and so on. The doors are decorated with colorful displays depicting scenes, symbols, and the like, associated with the particular holidays celebrated. Thus, for example, Santa Claus may appear at Christmas time, a turkey may appear at Thanksgiving time, a black cat and a pumpkin may be provided at Halloween, a bunny may be provided at Easter time, a large shamrock may be presented on St. Patrick's Day, and so on. The outer door decorations may even be provided for personal celebrations such as birthdays, anniversaries, and so on.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a decorative device which presents a three-dimensional view of a holiday or personal scene or symbol.
An object of the invention is to provide a decorative device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and decorates a supporting surface such as an outer door, with an attractive three-dimensional decor, as desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a decorative device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, mounted on a supporting surface with facility, convenience and rapidity by anyone, without skill, and functions as a pleasing attractive, pleasant colorful decoration for a holiday or personal celebration.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a decorative device of simple structure, which is mounted on a supporting surface with facility, convenience and rapidity by anyone, however unskilled, removed from a supporting surface with facility, convenience and rapidity by anyone, and stored, when not in use, in a minimum space.